Method
Webster Smart was a failed journalist that was kicked out of the publishing industry for writing a smear piece on a government agent's son. Forced into the position of poverty, he picked up the old tools of literature, cinema, and drama that he had studied as a child that gave him the gift of the common word, and used them to become a highly vaunted Cobra assassin. Method sees the world as fictitious references, modifying them to his own needs, setting up complex schemes based on simple leverages and moving himself about in them to perform minimal effort murders. His primary concern is the publicity of the kill, used to perform kills that, although they may include innocent victims, aren't questioned by the establishment or the common man. Any movie, video game, comic book, novel, or even short story may be his tool in this, setting up capers in the mold of one he selects. He threads the line through the system, then performs a pull and extracts himself, allowing the resultant disruption to cover his hand. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Webster Smart was born in Chicago, Illinois, the child of a conservative factory foreman and a failed novelist. He had a hard but fair father, and a distant but loving mother. He was taught to oppose handouts and corruption early, and his principles of understanding the United States government were based on fairness, objective logic, and work ethic. If he was fair, universal, and hard working, he'd get anywhere. His mother introduced him to rare cinema and novels very young, and he graduated highschool well, although with a rebellious streak that came about as a result of a dabbling with recreational substances. Webster became an investigative journalist for the local paper, and quickly became acclaimed for digging deep where the local government didn't like. Union payoffs, corrupt police, even rival journalists cutting dishonest deals for stories, he hacked them all to death in the press, using manipulation and guile and eloquent writing. And then, one day, he met an Army civilian contractor's son, who was selling drugs at a party. Little did Webster suspect, the entire thing was a con. The kid selling drugs posed as a serial killer and got himself written into the paper as a false profile, before disappearing off the grid as a Defense Department cover operative. Webster was burned from employment ever again - the United States government loves a hero, but hates one that is willing to go after one of their children. Webster failed a test that could've made him a government employee, and instead found himself joining Cobra and undergoing assassin training. He distinguished himself in the Crimson Guard as a hitman coverup artist, before receiving a codename: Method. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2018 Jan 02 - OpsPlan: Club Deuce Operation Name: Club Deuce Division: Intelligence Specification: Tactical Reconnaissance Mission Coordinator: Method Target: President MacLeod Location: Mar-del-Lago Resort, Palm Beach, Florida, United States Resources: Jamaican Estates Luxury Realty Association (Safehouse in Tampa Bay, Florida), BAT Sentry Detachment, Mr. Dwayne Beverly (Legacy Member of Mar-del-Lago, Affiliate Holding Company Investor), Shadow-Viper Spearfishing Operation (Forged Anheuser-Busch Credentials), Techno-Viper Microscience Division (Microtransmitter Fitted Sand Wedge) Mission Brief: In order to improve operations in the American Theater, a plan has been drafted and accepted to plant a listening device in President MacLeod's presence. Due to his dependence on golf as a relief, and the powerful self-image he associates with his base of operations in Mar-del-Lago, mission draft expert Method has determined that a bug in the golf bag would be the best means of entry. Via legacy Mar-del-Lago member, Dwayne Beverly, an investor in a construction company utilized by the President in St. Louis, a team has been granted access to the President for a round of golf to discuss funding issues and political support during the war. Shadow-Vipers have obtained, via a spearfishing operation, Anheuser-Busch credentials to allow one of our operatives to pose as an Budweiser representative, the various brands of the company very important to supporting the embattled areas of President MacLeod's territories. The representative is to be eccentric, interesting, and has been granted a wide berth of judgment as to how to keep the President distracted, while their caddy, to be selected for cleverness and cunning, removes the President's sand wedge and switches it with the fake lobbyist's bugged sand wedge. Method will be on sight as mission overwatch, posing as a groundskeeper via a landscaping company. In the event that the President proves difficult to trick, or the team signals (a club throw is the signal) that they require extraction, Method will initiate an incompetent Presidential assassination, to allow the club switch, and an excuse for the team to flee into safety, before leaving under cover alias (mandatory for success). The team will rendez-vous in Tampa Bay, on the panhandle, with Over Kill's BATs provided generously as a sentry squad for both mission recovery, and to hold the area while the team leaves. May 19 - CG Internal Memo: US Holdings < A memorandum inside the the Crimson Guard, by former Crimson Guard intelligence operative Method. > The technique of using common media landscapes to hide operations is an old one, used by storytellers in the ancient empires of antiquity. The advantage of using a narrative is stealth. To point out a conspiracy that's been in a movie, it's considered crazy. In the event of a loss of control of each of our holdings in the United States, I have created a blueprint of simple plans to retain assets for movement in these areas for our domestic intelligence. New York City: Use pseudosciences like parapsychology, ancient astronomy, cryptotheology, and experimental literature to establish comparative theology programs at major universities under the guise of studying the Transformers and related preternatural activity. Crystal Ball should be consulted. Chicago: Establish after-school detention programs for delinquent youth with social issues regarding class politics and personal identity. Cobra World internships? Houston: Create an entertainment network for modern, extreme sports, such as dirt bike racing, rollerderby, and arena football. Employ these leagues to train our soldiers in team building, and make stars of operatives that excel, with endorsement deals to infiltrate Cobra operatives in society with a public face. Philadelphia: Buy bars with Irish themes, and serve microbrewed beer and deep fried bar favorites. Use the bars as weapons supply depots. Phoenix: Infiltrate the orphanage system and place Cobra families with adopted children inside the halls of commerce in the city. Future Crimson Guard super-elite. San Antonio: Gift Cobra funds to local recreation centers, and allow maladjusted teenagers to structure the recreation centers, then place Cobra operatives in charge of the recreation centers. Recruitment opportunities for Cobra Troopers. San Diego: Infiltrate the local Bohemian scene with Cobras in plainclothes, recruited from a diverse assembly of Cobra jobs. Get them all regular jobs that a twenty-something would have, and get them involved in the local music scene as journalists and documentarians. Scout for talent for music contracts. Dallas: Place a powerful female agent at the head of a local sports team, and run it hard until players are found that can be traded to other sports teams - after the athlete in question goes through the Brainwave Scanner for secret loyalty. San Jose: Set up private detective firms for high-profile media related cases. Place intelligence officers in the offices as dual spies slash private investigators, to blackmail the rich and famous any way possible. Austin: Establish marijuana growing operations out of local towns with liberal highschool teachers. Use trafficking routes to move Dreadnoks into town. Cobra teachers? Jacksonville: Take over the ice cream industry and use nearby Dreadnoks in the Everglades to smuggle weapons via ice cream trucks. San Francisco: Place Shadow-Vipers inside cells with taps on the police computer networks, and use the access to tip off local mobsters with international ties, in exchange for information worldwide on local governments. Indianapolis: Infiltrate a Range Viper into the anti-Cobra resistance movement as a fugitive tracker. Columbus: Establish an autoparts ownership franchise, and use WORMS, Techno-Vipers, and HISS Drivers to engineer car parts to sell in the rest of the state, with the Crimson Guard providing the sales legal work for corporate takeovers at a later date. Washington, DC: Plans are already made by Mindbender. --- Each of these plans fits local culture with a major movie or work of art that the locals are proud of. If anyone notices, they'll think it's a work of the media establishment. < End. > May 23 - USA: Contigency Withdrawal Plans TO: Cobra Command CC: Intelligence, Crimson Guard From: Method Subject: United States Contigency Plans Fifteen plans for domestic listening and movement posts have been approved by Mindbender, after a consultation about implementation. Tele-Vipers have already been selected, trained, and placed undercover inside each occupied city, to recruit local malcontents as civil resistance to Cobra. Each resistance cell will be kept partitioned, taught to use non-violent graffiti to mark disobedience, and will be given signals compatible with local troops to allow them to pass freely through low-security areas, with proper effort. Each city's withdrawal fictional work has been distributed to the Tele-Vipers, to be shown to the cell, as a precursor to movement of official operatives into the metropolitan areas as the core of the resistance, and the future bond between the heroic resistors to Cobra, in the event of the city's downfall. The art cells will be disbanded and the Tele-Viper, each codenamed 'Mark' after the Biblical Gospel, will evacuate when the city is first placed under pressure, via our domestic intelligence unit that we've established. Graffiti operations have already begun, and Cobra TV has announced the Good Feelings Accord, a show of generosity from the civilian administration to each city population, to allow our propaganda to spread freely in this false fifth column, and to prevent the movements from radicalizing into violent elements. In the event of an attempted infiltration, the tracking of our resistance cell operatives by each Mark operative will allow us to spot where force deployment is necessary. Report End. May 23 - "Pirate Plans" Bloody Bones makes plans to seize and outfit a ship for his pirates. May 23 - "At the Jiggle Hut" Interrogator and Method share a drink. June 27 - "Putin Is Dead" Cobra breaks the news that Putin is dead. Players Method is played by his creator. Preferred Vehicle * Cobra Flight Pod Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Crimson Guard Category:Journalists Category:OCs Category:Humans